The Lunar Rainbow Promise
by Kiba Blackfire
Summary: Hardships and realizations finally bring love to two wolves as they fight against each other in a game of love. Rated M for Lemon in the Epilogue. Please read and review. Co-written with Ekko Rayne.
1. Prologue: A Tale Of Love

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters or storyline affiliated with either the anime or manga. All rights are reserved for its creator.**_

**ooooooooooooooo**

**The Lunar Rainbow Promise**

_An Inuyasha Fanfiction_

Co-written by: Kiba Blackfire and Ekko Rayne

Editing done by: Ekko Rayne

_Prologue: A Tale of Love_

In Feudal Japan, a time when demons roamed unrestrained throughout the land, two wild, untamed lupine hearts struggled to find the love they both sought. In this time, where lives were lost more frequently, as dawn and dusk played their designated roles, the heart of the female wolf yearned for the love of the male that she knew for certain was her other half, her equal, the man she knew would make her feel whole. She longed for him to fulfill the promise he had made to her when she had been a young cub, a promise that had been made during a lunar rainbow, a promise that had become sacred to her beneath that rainbow as all lunar rainbow promises were.

Yet while the female wolf yearned for the male, the male in question had easily forgotten the promise he had made to girl so many years before. He had fallen in love with a human girl, a priestess from another time, an era where she had not known that demons had ever existed. This girl was special, she could sense the shards of the Shikon Jewel, like the ones embedded in his legs, and thus by some twist of fate he had come across her and had proclaimed her to be his woman, the woman he loved, the woman that he would make his mate.

Alas, such as it was with the female wolf, his love was not returned, an unrequited infatuation with someone beyond their grasp. Although they both knew this to be true it did not stop them from fighting for who their hearts truly longed for.

This is a story of two wolf demons, two wild lupine hearts seeking love, battling against the forces that keep them from who they were truly meant to belong. This is their story, the tale of the hardships they are forced to face as they search out the love they so desperately want, a tale of broken hearts, broken promises, and of a love that was finally found.


	2. Chapter 1: Burdens Of A Man

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters or storyline affiliated with either the anime or manga. All rights are reserved for its creator.**_

**ooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter One: Burdens Of A Man**

Kouga was being forced to remember the day of the lunar rainbow and to hear it from Ayame of all people. The girl he was sure would forget, but like usual he underestimated her.

_One day I'm going make you my wife Ayame. _ He fell to his knees having the same flashback over and over playing like a tape.

"Damn it Ayame why didn't you forget?" He hit the ground. "It would so much easier if you'd only forget that way I could be with Kagome with no regrets." He hit the ground harder.

Suddenly smell entered the air, swirling into Kouga's nose. The scent was very familiar to him, a smell a knew belonged to Kagome. He ran towards her hoping going to Kagome would make him forget about that wretched promise that messed him up and played tricks on him.

He stopped before he reached Kagome only to see her embracing Inuyasha. She was begging him not to go to that priestess as tears rushed out of her eyes. Inuyasha was looking at Kagome passionately, Kouga was sure that he was looking at her much differently now.

The girl he thought Inuyasha was only protecting was now so much more. Inuyasha pressed his lips softly against Kagome's to cease her crying. Kouga felt his heart clench painfully seeing that the woman he loved was being kissed by that mutt and she was letting him. Kouga refused to accept it. _How fate could let that mutt have Kagome after all the suffering she endured because of that clay and dirt priestess I'll never understand._

Out of pure anger Kouga darted at Inuyasha not even worried about Kagome. He swung his claws caring not who he hit. Inuyasha threw Kagome aside and endured the hit which cut open his chest.

"How dare you kiss my woman." Kouga went to hit Inuyasha once more only to be blocked by Tetsaiga.

"As if you haven't noticed," Inuyasha threw Kouga back. "Kagome has no desire to be with you, she prefers to be with me." Inuyasha prepared to do wind scar.

"Inuyasha no wait a minute, don't kill Kouga," Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "You knew he was there didn't you?"

"Yeah what of it?" Inuyasha prepared to slash at Kouga with blood stained claws.

"You bastard." Kouga jumped at Inuyasha with an axe kick only to be blocked with the Tetsaiga. He followed up with multiple attacks on the blade unleashing all his anger on it.

"Why?" Kouga fell to his knees. "Kagome." She looked over at him. "After all the heartache Inuyasha has caused you with that priestess." Kagome walked over to Kouga.

"Damn it," Inuyasha put his blade away realizing Kouga was done fighting, damning his own his own guilt when Kouga brought Kikyo into the matter.

"Why would you go with him? I would never replace you with some long dead priestess. Kagome just tell me why." He looked up at her in tears. It was the first time Kagome had ever seen him in tears the sight catching her off guard.

"Well Kouga," She looked over at Inuyasha then looked sadly back at Kouga. "Its because I love him." Kagome kneeled down in front of him. "Don't worry Kouga I'm sure you will find a girl who will love you too. You are a great guy so I know there will be a girl out there who will love you just as you love her."

"How about that female wolf demon who is supposedly training herself to see sacred jewel shards?" Sango walked into the forest only hearing the ending part of the conversation. Miroku followed out beside her.

"Ayame wasn't it?" Miroku rubbed his chin.

"Ayame," He fists clenched into the dirt as the flashbacks reentered his mind_. That foolish wolf why must I be reminded of her? _ Kouga stood abruptly fleeing the group.

"What's gotten into him?" Sango looked amongst the group none of them having an answer, but Kagome smiled thinking she knew what had the wolf so upset about Ayame.


	3. Chapter 2: To Be His Burden

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters or storyline affiliated with either the anime or manga. All rights are reserved for its creator.**_

**ooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter 2: To Be His Burden**

Ayame stood only a short ways away as she watched as Kouga fell to his knees and began beating out his frustration into the ground. After she had reminded him of his promise during the lunar rainbow he had at first denied that he had never promised to make anyone other than Kagome his wife, then as if by some weird sense of déjà vu his eyes widened and Ayame knew then that he remembered his promise. She had then turned and walked away dejected and heartbroken. She didn't go very far because she could not bear to lose sight of the wolf she loved, fearing that this would most likely be the last she ever saw of him. She made sure to stay down wind so that Kouga wouldn't be able to catch her scent and from there she let her mind roam with questions as she occasionally cast coveted glances at Kouga.

_Kouga, why would you want a human girl, a priestess no less? What does she have that I do not? Why did you make a promise you never intended to keep? _These questions swirled in Ayame's mind causing her heart to break more and more each time she asked herself these very things.

A shuffling caused Ayame to glance at Kouga. He had his head held up, facing the sky, as he sniffed in the direction Ayame knew held the Bone Eater's well that the girl Kagome came and went through. Ayame sniffed the breeze that blew towards her and caught two different scents, one belonged to Inuyasha and the other…_Oh no! Kagome is near. I know Kouga will go to her._

Kouga, mimicking her thought, raced away in the direction that Kagome's scent was permeating from. Ayame, though saddened, could not bear to think of what would happen to Kouga if he faced Inuyasha out of anger. She raced after him, careful to keep her distance as she came upon the scene. She hid within the shadows of the surrounding trees and watched.

Ayame caught up just as Inuyasha and Kagome broke away from what appeared to have been a loving kiss. She saw how angry Kouga was by what he had just witnessed and thus the usual argument between Inuyasha and Kouga began. Kouga was way beyond his normal fits of anger and Ayame knew that when it came to Kagome Kouga was not likely to back down from a fight. _Why can't he fight for me just as he fights for her? Why can't he look at me the way I see him looking at her now?_

She shook away the thoughts when Inuyasha brought out Tetsaiga. Fear clutched her heart as she watched Kouga charge towards Inuyasha not heeding the demon sword Inuyasha had pointed towards him. She watched as Kouga tried again and again to hit Inuyasha but only managed to hit Tetsaiga as Inuyasha used it to block Kouga's attacks.

Ayame knew that his anger was receding as his heartache set in. She could see it in the movements and intensity of his attacks. After trying one more time to try and land a kick and a series of multiple attacks only to have Inuyasha once again block him he fell to his knees.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Inuyasha sheath his sword. She was glad that Inuyasha recognized that Kouga was through trying to fight him. Kouga was glaring at Inuyasha with the hatred of a man kept from the woman he loved. Ayame felt tears break free from her eyes as she heard Kouga question Inuyasha over kissing his woman.

Ayame didn't want to hear anymore of how Kouga loved Kagome and how he claimed that she was his woman. _What about me Kouga? What about the promise you made me under the lunar rainbow?_

She tried to stop the flow of her tears and stifle the almost silent sobs that escaped her. She finally pulled herself together in time to hear Kagome speak.

"Well Kouga," Ayame saw her glance at Inuyasha and then look back at Kouga sadly. "It is because I love him." She watched as Kagome knelled before him. "Don't worry Kouga, I'm sure you will find a girl who will love you too. You are a great guy so there's I know there will be a girl out there who will love you just as you love her."

Ayame turned at towards the sounds of someone coming from the woods close to where she was. "How about that female wolf demon who is supposedly training herself to see the sacred jewel shards?" Ayame saw the demon slayer emerge and walk towards the trio. The lecherous monk soon followed.

"Ayame wasn't it?" Ayame saw Miroku rubbed his chin as if in thought.

"Ayame?" She could here the questioning tone to his voice and it made her heart clench. She waited for Kouga to say something more but instead he stood and fled the scene.

"What got into him?"

Ayame wondered the same thing as the demon slayer as she slinked back into the woods and rushed after Kouga.

She found him in no time. He was sitting next to a stream with his back to her. She saw him stiffen as a breeze carried her scent towards him. She stopped in her pursuit to approach him. She knew that she was the last person that Kouga would want to see right now.

However, even knowing that, she wanted to reach out and touch, try and sooth the sadness from his eyes and the pain from his heart. She lifted her hand as she took another few tentative steps towards him but when she saw him stiffen even more so she again stopped.

She stood there just watching him as he stared out into the stream that reflected the hot and beautiful sun. She watched as the water rippled with each gust of wind. She took one last look at the wolf she loved before she turned away the tranquil scene unbearable in the face of the heartache they were both forced to endure. Before she left him she gave Kouga a few parting words.

"I'm sorry Kouga. I'm sorry for being a burden you have been forced to deal with." She looked over her shoulder towards him. "My being your burden or not I want you to know that ever since that night, when you promised me under the lunar rainbow to make me your wife, I have loved you. My love for you grew with each passing year and even know its stronger than it has ever been."

She stopped speaking as Kouga's head turned towards her. She didn't want to see the rejection she knew would be written so clearing in his eyes so she turned away. "Goodbye Kouga."

She sped away into the forest, tear spilling from her eyes as her heart finally became so fragmented that she knew it would never heal. As she ran she heard her name taunt her ears.

It was Kouga's voice. "Ayame…"


	4. Chapter 3: Realization

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters or storyline affiliated with either the anime or manga. All rights are reserved for its creator.**_

A/N: This is neither a Kouga chapter nor an Ayame chapter. This is an in between chapter that is pretty much just a summary of the first two chapters between Ayame and Kouga. We hope that you continue to enjoy the story as you read on to the conclusion.

**ooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter 3: Realization**

The female wolf rushed away, her hearting calling out for the one the loved, yet she couldn't stop herself from running. She could not be like the priestess her wolf loved. She couldn't stand by his side while he loved another. It was just too painful for her, it was something she knew would tear her apart, piece by agonizing piece, if she ever made the attempt to try.

Because of this weakness she fled. She did want to burden her wolf further with her presence or her love if he did not wish for it. Although she fled away from the one and only person who could make her life complete she knew that she would wait for him. She would wait and hope that one day he would forget about the priestess and come for her fulfilling the lunar rainbow promise.

While the female spirited away in sadness a male wolf watched her retreat, her name softly falling forth from his lips. He had never known just how deeply the girl's feelings truly were. He had assumed that she had simply fallen in love with the promise he had made to her when she was only a child, a promise that he had just realized had ignited a love far stronger than anything he had ever known.

That realization caused his head to bow in shame. He silently berated himself for not figuring this out sooner. If he had truly known the depth to which her love went he would not have been so callous, so rude and hateful.

He knew then that the words, the strange priestess from another time, had spoken were true. There was someone out there that could give him just as much love as he himself had to give. The priestess was wise, another reason he had fallen in love with her, but he was the ignorant one. He was the one who had so easily let a magnificent love slip through his clutches, all because he had given his heart to someone who loved another.

He could not bring himself to hate the priestess for loving the half demon nor could he hate the half demon that held her heart. He had long ago realized that his attempts to take the priestess as his own was a fruitless, that she would never leave the side of the half demon she loved.

Their bond is what love was truly meant to be like and it was something he, himself, wanted above all else, a love that defied all reason and logic. He wanted to know that kind of love with someone of his own and in his stupidity he had let that very same love escape him.

As he thought of all this he only hoped he could catch up to the female wolf and make things right between them. Now that he had realized how he could be loved he didn't want to let that chance slip away again.

He vowed to himself, as he began to track the girl, that if she would forgive him then he would love her for all eternity.


	5. Chapter 4: One Last Promise

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters or storyline affiliated with either the anime or manga. All rights are reserved for its creator.**_

**ooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter 4: One Last Promise**

Kouga chased after the female wolf, the jewel shards in his legs making him miss his goal so he did a 180 degree turn causing Ayame to run into his arms. It toke Kouga and Ayame a minute to notice their position. When they did both began to blush slightly.

"Ayame I…" Kouga shook off the blush trying to show his dominate side.

"You don't have to say anything." Tears filled her eyes she was unable to hide her emotions anymore. "I get it Kouga. I'm just a burden to you nothing else." Her sadness turned to rage. "You never loved me. All you care about is that stupid priestess Kagome." She yelled. "After all you would never fight for me like you did for her." She began to calm. "If you never intended to keep the promise then why did you make it? So you could play with my emotions? Kouga you are such a jerk!." She broke free of Kouga's arms and started to leave. Kouga laughed.

"Apparently you don't get it." Kouga crossed his arms smirking. "You are as blind as ever, Ayame, to think that of me."

Ayame stopped dead in her tracks to hear Kouga out. "Then tell me Kouga," She looked back into his eyes. "I want the truth. No more lies."

"Alright you want the truth you got it," Kouga paused trying to force the truth out. "I lo," He paused trying to force the words that weren't easy for him to say out. "I LOVE YOU AYAME!" He yelled it knowing it was the only way he could say it. He dropped to his knees panting. "There I said it." Ayame blushed.

"Kouga, do you mean it? Do you truly mean it or are you just saying that?" Ayame turned around scolding the wolf. "Because I won't fall for your love games anymore."

"Ayame," Kouga embraced her once more. "Please forgive me for trying to replace you for Kagome. I was wrong and now I'm starting to see what really matters to me," He looked deeply into hr eyes. "And that's you, Ayame. I may have not intended to keep the promise when I met Kagome, but I do now, but before I do Ayame." She frowned thinking he was going to give Kagome another shot. "We need to make one more promise."

"You aren't using this promise to get rid of me again are you?" She balled her right hand into a fist ready to punch the wolf where it counts.

"Of course not, I mean it this time," Kouga reassured her, she smiled letting her fist unwind. "When I defeat Naraku or if Naraku is ever defeated I promise that I will return to the mountain and marry you anytime you choose." Ayame went to answer. "In return you have to wait for me." She thought about it for a minute.

"If you agree to keep your promise then I will wait." Ayame pressed her lips against Kouga's catching him off guard. He embraced her tighter. Kouga went to slide his hand up her pelt. It was quite clear he wanted so much more than a kiss from her. She pulled away slipping out of his grasp.

"I promise to wait, Kouga, but you have to come back safe." She winked at him. "Oh and I want to get married the night of the lunar rainbow. It will be more romantic that way." Ayame smiled at him once more. "Later Kouga." She fled from his sight.

"Damn it." Kouga growled, upset that she hasn't let him continue. He decided there would be a time for that when Naraku was defeated and so with that in mind he took off at an inhuman speed in the opposite direction.


	6. Chapter 5: Her Love Returned

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters or storyline affiliated with either the anime or manga. All rights are reserved for its creator.**_

**ooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter 5: Her Love Returned**

Ayame kept running blinded by her tears. She saw nothing of her surroundings as she ran as far from the pain as she could. Suddenly she collided with a solid wall of warmth and strength and knew instantly who she had rammed in her attempt to escape her misery.

She looked up into the dazed eyes of Kouga as his arms tightened around her stopping her momentum. When they both finally realized the intimacy of their position they started blushing furiously.

Ayame could see Kouga trying to fight the blush, trying to show his dominate maleness. "Ayame I…"

Ayame held up her hand to stop him. "You don't have to saying anything." She was no longer able to hide her emotions and she felt the tears pricking at her eyes again. "I get it Kouga. I'm just a burden to you nothing else." Her sadness quickly turned to rage. "You never loved me. All you care about is that stupid priestess Kagome. After all you would never fight for me like you did for her." She calmed just a little. "If you never intended to keep the promise then why did you make it? So you coul play with my emotions? Kouga you are such a jerk!"

She broke free of Kouga's arms and started to walked away from him. She heard his laugh as it entered her ears and rumbled throughout her entire body. She turned to stare over her shoulder at him as she continued to put distance between them.

"Apparently you don't get it." She watched as Kouga cross his arms across the expanse of his muscular chest and smirked at her. "You are as blind as ever, Ayame, to think that of me."

Ayame forced herself to stop, still looking at him over her shoulder. Something in the way he said that made her want to hear what he had to say. She looked him straight in the eye. "Then tell me Kouga. I want the truth. No more lies."

"Alright if you want the truth you got it." She watched as Kouga took deep breath before he swallowed hard. "I lo," She waited as he paused. She could tell he was trying hard to force the words to leave his mouth. She knew whatever it was he had to say it wasn't easy for him to say it. "I LOVE YOU AYAME!" He dropped to his knees breathing heavy. "There I said it."

Ayame blushed as he yelled his declaration of love. "Kouga, do you mean it? Do you truly mean it or are you just saying that?" She finally turned fully around and faced him. She scolded the wolf before her. "Because I won't fall for your love games anymore."

"Ayame," She stiffened as Kouga stood and walked to her. She felt his arms come around her as he embraced her as he had done moments before when she had collided into his arms. "Please forgive me for trying to replace you with Kagome. I was wrong and now I'm starting to see what really matters to me." Ayame swallowed as he looked into her eyes. "And that's you, Ayame. I may not have intended to keep the promise when I met Kagome, but I do now, but before I do Ayame…" Ayame felt her heart stutter. He was going to give that priestess another shot. "We need to make one more promise."

Ayame felt her heart begin to beat a rapid tattoo against her ribs. _What does he mean another promise? Is he messing with me again?_

"You aren't using this promise to get rid of me again are you?" She felt her fist clench, fully intending to punch the male wolf where it mattered most.

She felt her fist unclench as he smiled a reassuring smile. "Of course not, I mean it this time. When I defeat Naraku or if Naraku is ever defeated I promise that I will return to the mountain and marry you anytime you choose."

Ayame couldn't find the words to answer, but Kouga didn't give her time. "In return you have to wait for me."

Ayame felt her heart lighten. "If you agree to keep your promise then I will wait."

She then pressed her lips boldly against his, completely catching him of guard. She felt his arms tighten around her as his hand slid up under her pelt. It was clear to her what he wanted. He wanted more than the kiss they were sharing. She pulled away, slipping out of his grasp.

"I promise to wait, Kouga, but you have to come back safe." Ayame sent a wink his way. "Oh and I want to get married the night of the lunar rainbow. It will be so much more romantic that way."

Ayame smiled coyly at him as she witnessed the disappointment he felt at her pulling away and putting a stop to what she knew would have been an amazing experience. If that was what he wanted then he would have to keep his promise this time and she would wait for him.

"Later Kouga."

She fled into the growing darkness of night leaving Kouga standing where he was. She knew he would not follow her this time. She had seen in his eyes that he fully intended to do just as he said. She smiled to herself as she made her way back home to the mountain. She was happy that Kouga finally returned the love she had harbored for him for so many years.


	7. Chapter 6: To Wait For Love's Reunion

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters or storyline affiliated with either the anime or manga. All rights are reserved for its creator.**_

**ooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter 6: To Wait for Love's Reunion**

The female returned to her mountain home to wait for the man as she had promised. In her heart she knew he would return for her, but it still did not stop her heart from aching with worry as word of the battle with Naraku reach the wolf demon tribe. However, no word of how her man was doing was ever received.

As she waited she would pray to the stars at night for his safe return, hoping that whatever deity heard her would grant her this one wish. She had at long last received the love that she had longed for and she wasn't ready to let it go. Her wolf had to return home to her and fulfill his promise.

While she wished and prayed the male was caught in the deadliest battle he had ever seen. The half demon fiend, Naraku, was a deadly foe. He fought alongside the mangy mutt, Inuyasha and the others of his group, including the priestess that had opened his eyes to see what had always lain before them.

With each blow their little rag tag team received he wondered if he would ever make it home to the woman who awaited him. Each time he thought of never seeing her again he felt a new surge of strength and power. He battled on with her image burning in his heart.

Finally she received word that the battle was over and that the strange priestess had been sealed away in her own time by the Bone Eater's well. Though she felt sorry for the half demon she left behind the female couldn't help but feel a small measure of relief to know that the priestess was gone and no longer any threat to her.

Now she just had to wait patiently for her wolf to return to the mountain and marry her during the lunar rainbow. She took up post at the base of the mountain refusing to leave until at last her eyes that her wolf was home safe.

He saw her as he rounded a bend in the road. She waited for him at the bottom of the mountain. His heart filled with joy and felt the fatigue of battle slip away as she at last spotted him and ran into his arms.

He let himself feel her tiny body meld against his. He felt her strength as she embraced him tightly. He reveled in the feel her and as tears fell from her eyes out of sheer happiness and relief he too felt tears fall from his.

The two wolves cared not who saw them as they held each other and cried. They had waited for this reunion since the day they parted ways. Now nothing was going to come between them as they took the final step in fulfilling the promise that was made.


	8. Chapter 7: His Promise Fulfilled

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters or storyline affiliated with either the anime or manga. All rights are reserved for its creator.**_

**ooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter 7: His Promise Fulfilled**

In the days that followed his return Kouga was overwhelmed by tears, something that was uncommon for the young man wolf. However, even being unfamiliar with the action, they were tears of joy. Kouga often found himself unable to resist embracing Ayame.

His brethren, the wolves from the northern tribe, had at long last been avenged upon Naraku's death. He had been overjoyed upon his arrival home, after the very intense and tiring battle, to find Ayame waiting for him at the base of the tribe's mountain home.

Now there was nothing standing in his way from fulfilling his promise and marrying Ayame beneath the next lunar rainbow. There was nothing he could do now but wait in blissful anticipation for the lunar rainbow to once again show itself in the night sky.

As the days passed and turned into night, dawn and twilight a continuous wheel turning, Kouga became more and more aware of the lunar rainbow. He could smell it in the air; almost like a faint scent growing stronger the closer it got to time for its arrival. Not only did his anticipation grow but his nerves as well. He was getting married after all, mating for life with the only woman who loved him dearly. Though his nerves were shot he was still overjoyed to be with Ayame, to be marrying her as he had once promised to do years before, a promise he had thought never to fulfill after finding Kagome, but later realizing it was something he did, more than anything, want to do.

Although he done nothing but embarrass himself time and again in front of the otherworldly priestess with his vows of love, he wasn't sorry he had met her. She had opened his eyes to the fact that there would be someone who could love him as he had the power to love and she had helped him to finally open his eyes to the true depth of Ayame's love, a love he had realized was unconditionally and unwavering. Even realizing that Kagome was not the woman for him he was however grateful to have her as his ally, a friend he knew he could depend upon.

While his nerves became more and more agitated the rest of the tribe was busy preparing for the upcoming wedding of their beloved princess. The tribe elder, their great leader, was amused by Kouga's growing nervousness and though he was old in age, he could help but pester the poor wolf man while Ayame constantly scolded him time and again to leave Kouga in peace.

Finally the night of the lunar rainbow arrived. Kouga was amazed at the extent his brethren had gone to decorate the surrounding area at the top of their mountain. They had spread flowers from surrounding meadows all about the area where the wedding would take place. Kouga could smell so many different scents that he was becoming overwhelmed. His eyes were forced to take in so many amazingly bright colors among the greens and browns of the surrounding forest that he quickly felt himself grow dizzy as he turned to take in the sight at all angles. He finally had to force himself away which turned out to be a good thing because one of his fellow wolves was calling for him, ready to assist him with his clothing preparations.

**ooooooooooooooo**

The ceremony was nothing like Kouga had expected. Although beautiful it was lasting way too long for his liking. He fidgeted under the many eyes of his brethren and the few friends outside of the tribe that had been invited. Scanning through the many wolves he spotted Kagome sitting among them smiling at him. She had fought and defied time to come back to the half demon she loved, her love so pure and uncomplicated and it was the forever kind of love that most never even had the courage to look for. She had never given up on the man she called her own, she had never given up on him, guiding him to Ayame with words of wisdom that opened his eyes to the truth he had refused to acknowledge before. He nodded his head in acknowledgement trying to communicate his thanks with his eyes. She nodded so he knew she had received the message.

Turning back to his beautiful wolf his face lit up with joy and love. Ayame was everything he could ever want in a mate. She was beautiful and intelligent and strong, a natural born leader like her grandfather, like himself. She was the moon and stars in his night, the sun in his day, the flowers surrounding him in a meadow, the rain upon his face, she was everything.

Now with her smiling at him he felt like he was the luckiest man alive. As the said their vows and promised to love and protect each other he knew without a doubt that Ayame would be his strength, his advisor when he became to hotheaded, she would always be there as his equal, supporting and guiding him as he would do for her.

The ceremony finally came to an end and Kouga couldn't have been happier. He was tired of being the center of attention, having so many eyes focused on him. All he wanted to do now was take Ayame away from everyone else, somewhere far away and private. No such luck it seemed when he spotted Inuyasha heading towards him.

Not wanting to deal with the mutt, but knowing he had no choice he stood where he was, a slight scowl on his face as the half demon approach with Kagome in tow. Kagome gave him the warmest of hugs congratulating him before she stepped back to Inuyasha's side. Things were still a little tense between the three of them, probably would always be like that, but he was happy she still considered him to be a friend. Inuyasha extended a hand and Kouga grasped it. It was the first time the two of them had touched outside of battle, it was strange but not unwelcome, and Kouga knew that maybe he could look past his half demon blood and hot temper and call this man before him a friend.

"So the mangy wolf has finally been tamed."

Kouga should have known Inuyasha would be the same as always but on this glorious day he couldn't help but smile.

"Muttface you're next. I can see it written all over Kagome's face. She'll be forcing you to do all this. You're fate has been sealed."

Kouga couldn't help the smirk that twitch at his lips when Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome. Sure enough he could see the gleam of planning in her eyes and Inuyasha started demanding to know what she was thinking. Kouga turned away leaving Inuyasha to his stuttering and babbles.

He looked amongst the wolves, demons and humans gathered before he finally spotted Ayame. He rushed to her, his speed still great despite his missing jewel shards, and in a blur he had her in his arms. Not caring that he was leaving everyone else behind he sped away towards his cave, a cave he would no longer need after this night, because he planned to live upon the mountain with his woman.

Ayame never said a word as he ran. She snuggled closer to his body, her arms going around his neck as he took them away into the night, the lunar rainbow a prism of color in the sky above them.


	9. Chapter 8: Beneath The Lunar Rainbow

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters or storyline affiliated with either the anime or manga. All rights are reserved for its creator.**_

**ooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter 8: Beneath the Lunar Rainbow**

Ayame had never been so happy in her entire life. Kouga had come home to the mountain safely. He was back where he belonged and she was content with holding him every chance she got. In the days that followed his return she watched him interact with the other wolves around him. He seemed to be the same old Kouga, at least she thought so until he would turn heated eyes her way, eyes that held promises that forced a blush to stain her face and her eyes to avert.

The lunar rainbow was fast approaching and she had so much to do to help in the preparation for their upcoming wedding. Thankfully she had the help of Kagome since there weren't many female wolves left of her dwindling tribe. Ayame had been hesitant at first when the priestess had defied time and come back to this era. She had feared that Kouga would run away with her, but her fears she knew had been unfounded. Instead her fears turned into happiness for the other woman. She too had found the man she loved and had stopped at nothing, not even when time had separated them, to be with him. She was also thankful to the otherworldly priestess. It had been Kagome who had finally opened her wolf's eyes, helped him to see what had been right in front of him all alone.

Now she and Kagome spent most of the sunlit hours together, making flower arrangements from the meadow flowers the wolves and Kagome's human companion Sango and her twin girls helped to gather and bring to them. The wolves had first been nervous when the demon slayer had come into their midst, uncertain of her as demons should be, but quickly they accepted her as they had Kagome. It was understood that although they were not wolves they were as much a part of this tribe as their leader and she was.

Ayame knew that Kouga was growing more and more nervous as the lunar rainbow approached, her grandfather, their most trusted and intelligent leader, didn't help matters for her wolf with his jesting jibes and she tried to quell them as best she could. She knew her grandfather was happy though, he was happy that Kouga was finally fulfilling his promise, a promise he had made to her so many years before beneath a lunar rainbow.

She had to admit that she too was growing nervous of the night when the lunar rainbow would appear and she would finally and forever be Kouga's woman, his mate for the rest of her life. She was giddy with happiness, her nerves pushed back to the darkest parts of her mind. This was what she had dreamed of for so long, something that was finally coming true at long last.

**ooooooooooooooo**

The night of the lunar rainbow finally arrived and Ayame had not seen Kouga all day. She had taken Kagome at her word that it was bad luck for the man to see the bride before the wedding. She didn't need any bad luck on this glorious day. She had taken to hiding all day in the cave she shared with her grandfather with Kagome and Sango there with her.

Kagome had helped her into the brilliant white kimono top she had bought along her way on her trip to the mountain. It was a beautiful top, the fabric soft and it felt like heaven against her skin and it fit well with her white wolf pelt. She had allowed Kagome to run a brush through her wild mane of hair until it gleamed like spun silk. She felt like the princess she was for once in her life.

When Kagome gestured to her that it was time for the ceremony to begin she didn't hesitate in the least as she walked from the cave. Kagome and Sango left her side to sit amongst the other spectators gathered, but she lost sight of them as her eyes focused on the wolf awaiting her.

His armor gleamed in the light cast down from the lunar rainbow, his eyes luminous with happiness as he watched her approach him. When she reached him she allowed him to take her hand in his as they said their vows and promises of protection and love. Protection and love, promises she knew her wolf would never break as she would never break her promises. She would love and protect her wolf until there was no longer breath in her body or a pulse in her heart.

Tears gathered in her eyes when Kouga was finally given permission to kiss his bride. It was a tender kiss, but one that was filled with promises of more when they were finally able to escape into the night. Thinking about what was to come caused a blush to stain her cheeks and she turned away as the guests began to mingle. As she walked away to greet and associate she heard Kouga's quiet laughter and she knew he had seen the blush that had graced her face.

From her spot surrounded by friends and fellow wolves she could see Inuyasha and Kagome approaching Kouga. She wasn't worried though, there was no battle tension in either male and she knew that even if something happened Kagome was there to put a stop to it. She could the quiet jibes coming from both males and she shared an exasperated shrug with Kagome. Something just never would change.

Suddenly Ayame lost track of Kouga but only for a brief moment before she was up in his arms. She had no time to even gasp in surprise as he, mindless of the guests, swept her away. She smiled, she wasn't going to complain, she too wanted to be alone with her wolf so she snuggled closer to his body, resting her head on his chest as she brought her arms up to encircle his neck.

Beneath the light of the lunar rainbow she smiled into the night, closing her eyes she let herself drift into a content slumber as her wolf sped they away to the beginning of their new lives.


	10. Epilogue: Surrender

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters or storyline affiliated with either the anime or manga. All rights are reserved for its creator.**_

_Author's Note: This Epilogue is the ending lemon for the entire story. If you'd rather not read then please stop here and review. If you continue reading please review at the end._

**ooooooooooooooo**

**Epilogue: Surrender Beneath the Lunar Rainbow**

After making his escape from the gathering of friends and brethren the male wolf had whisked his bride away into the night. With her cradled to his chest he ran towards a cave he knew well, one he would never have need of again after this night was through.

He smiled when he gazed upon her closed eyes. His wolf had fallen into a light slumber and he didn't blame her, not with how much work she had put into making their ceremony beautiful.

As he neared the entrance of the cave he slowed to a walk. He kissed his bride gently to wake her. Her eyes opened to sleepily gaze up at him. He smiled as he carried her to the back of the cave and laid her down upon the pile of animal pelts that littered the ground.

He stood straight and began to pull off his pelt and armor. He let the articles slip from his hands to the floor watching as she blushed. He kneeled down beside her gently removing the barriers that kept him from seeing the body of the woman she had become.

She kept completely still while his hands touch each inch of exposed flesh as her top and pelt were removed. The moment they both wore nothing but the gentle breeze that teased and cooled their heated flesh he reached her.

She went to him willingly as his arms came around her and he gently pressed his masculine lips against hers. Hoping she'd enter the stage of lust that possessed him he forced her mouth open and explored her walls with his tongue. He explored for only a minute before he began sucking on her tongue getting her to moan.

She felt his hands roamed her body as their tongues danced fighting for dominance. Eager for more she gripped his arms pulling him down to lay poised above her body. She gasped as their chests connected, his hard muscles pressing into the softness of her breasts. The contact caused heat to pool between her legs and a soft moan to escape from her.

He caught her moan in his mouth and when he felt her hands leave his arms and reach between them to grab the throbbing part of him he let out a moan as well. He pushed into her hands as she stroked him gently at first then harder as she became braver. He didn't know how much of her torture he could take so he regrettably removed her hands from his length placing them at her sides. He removed his mouth from hers to trail kisses down her neck and then to her chest.

His lips were leaving a trail of fire along her skin as he reached her breasts. She arched her back as he took one hardened peak into his mouth nipping gently as his tongue swirled around it. He abandoned it to tease the other before moving his lips down her stomach running his tongue inside her navel.

She moaned as he moved further down to the center of her desire. When he reached the bundle of nerves there she moaned. While his tongue tortured the bud at her center his fingers dipped into the slick crevice at the juncture of her legs. Together his fingers and tongue brought her a pleasure that her screaming out his name, wiggling and begging for more.

He was happy to comply with her begging. He kissed his way back up to her mouth where he plundered it while positioning himself at her entrance. Hesitating only a moment he thrust into her hard breaking through the barrier of her innocence. He caught her gasp on pain in his mouth stopping, waiting for her to adjust to his invasion.

When he felt her begin to strain and push her hips towards him he began to move slowly, pulling his member almost out only to ever so slowly push it back in, burying it inside her as deep as he could go. He repeated his movements picking up speed with each thrust causing her to scream his name time and again.

She felt her muscle tensing, the pleasure building as her body felt like it would ignite with fire. She felt her body shuddering as she tried to hold on for as long as she could. She wanted them to reach the brink of passion together. She brought her legs up to wrap around his hips urging him on, faster and deeper, and soon she felt his body tense as he thrust harder and she let her self go as he growled her name and the rode the waves of ecstasy together.

The lay together, side by side, panting hard as they tried to calm their raging breathing. He turned and pulled her to his sweat slick body and snuggled her against him. She cuddled into his arms content and sated.

They body lay there thinking of the long road that they traveled to come to this point in their lives. They had endured the hardships of battle, both with love and with foe, but they had made it. In a land that was emerged in warfare and covered in demon, happiness was something that was hard to find and they were both grateful they had the chance to find it in each other.

As the light from the lunar rainbow cast a glow through out the cave they turned to face each other and again surrendered beneath its prism of colors and the promises it had held sacred for them.

**ooooooooooooooo**

_We hope you enjoyed the story. Please give us a review, flames are welcome. Thanks for reading._


End file.
